The teats of a dairy cow are often sanitized using an iodine concentration prior to milking. In the past, such sanitizing was performed manually by spraying disinfectant onto the teats, or by dipping the teats into the disinfectant. Automated processes have been proposed. In one type of system, a cow's rear legs are maintained apart by a spreader while a sprayer is pneumatically extended between the cow's rear legs. For example, see the Teatwand™ by Onfarm Solutions Limited. Such systems, however, require a spreader which is believed can be uncomfortable to the cow, and which can be inaccurate. In another type of system, a robotic arm with a sprayer is guided by an IR camera that identifies the teats. For example, see the RotaryMate® robot by Green Source Automation, LLC.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,447. In addition, see the Teat Spray Robot (TSR™) by DeLaval. In addition, see the Sprayrobot SR-1 by BauMatic Robotics. Such systems, however, can be expensive. Another type of system mounts a sprayer in a race to spray the teats as the cow walks over the sprayer. For example, see the Automatic Walk-Over Teatsprayer from Cotsword Dairy Equipment Co. LTD.; and the iNTELSPRAY Walkover Teat Spray System from GEA. Again, such systems can be inaccurate.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.